The present invention relates generally to rimless eyewear and rimless clip-on eyewear. More specifically, the present invention relates to connection mountings for rimless eyewear and rimless clip-on eyewear.
Typical eyewear construction includes a pair of lenses and a metal or plastic frame that embraces the lenses. Incorporated into the frame are mounts for eyewear hardware which includes temples and bridge. Since these mounts are incorporated into the frame, they can securely receive corresponding bridges and temples. Nose pads are commonly incorporated into the bridge construction. The bridge hardware connects the frames about the two lenses together at the desired distance. Temples are connection to the opposing ends of the frames which are not connected to the bridge hardware. The temples are typically hingedly connected to the eyewear frames.
In the prior art, rimless eyewear is also well known. Such rimless eyewear has become increasingly popular for its fashion and light weight. In prior art rimless eyewear, the mounting hardware, i.e. the temples and bridge, are connected directly to the lens itself not to a frame about the lens. Since the hardware is connected directly to the lens itself, there is a concern in the prior art with the ability to firmly secure the hardware to the delicate lens. Also, unlike lenses with frames, alignment of hardware onto the rimless lens is difficult to maintain.
In view of the aforementioned problems associated with known rimless eyewear construction, many attempts have been made in the prior art to solve these problems. A single hole for each hardware connection may be provided, however, the fastener connecting the hardware to the lens must be extremely tight which will have the likelihood of loosening over time which will cause the hardware to come out of alignment. To address the alignment problem, in the prior art, each lens is provided with a pair of round drilled holes for receipt of a corresponding pair of threaded posts connected to the free end of the mounting hardware, such as a bridge or a temple. Combination notching and stabilizer bar assemblies are typically required in the prior art. The threaded posts are secured to the lens by the appropriate nuts. The dual point connection maintains the alignment of the hardware and prevents unwanted rotation thereof. This prior art construction requires the drilling of a pair of holes and notching for each connection to the lens thus requiring a corresponding large profile connection mounting. As a result, dual connection point rimless connections are very undesirable.
There have also been attempts to mount hardware to a single connection point through a single hole through the lens. These prior art attempts employ a single non-round hole for receiving a complimentary non-round connection member. For example, a square hole has been provided through the lens for receiving a post of the mounting hardware that is square in cross-section. When the square post resides in the square aperture in the lens, the post is prevented from rotating, thus the alignment of the connection member connected to the post is maintained. However, this prior art construction requires the creation of a non-round hole through the lens. This operation will require equipment in addition to the optician""s standard round drill bit. Such a non-round hole would have to be formed using a specialized drill bit or punch tool.
Therefore, in view of the concerns discussed above, it would be desirable for a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear lens be able to maintain the alignment of the hardware attached thereto. It is also desirable for such a connection mounting to employ only a single hole through the lens for each hardware mounting. Further, it is also desirable for the single hole through the lens to be round to enable the formation thereof by standard drilling equipment. There is also a desire for the connection mounting to be easy to install and have an attractive low profile with as few parts as possible.
The present invention preserves the advantages of connection mountings for rimless eyewear lenses. In addition, this connection mounting provides new advantages not found in prior art eyewear connection mountings, and overcomes many of the disadvantages of such connection mountings.
The invention is generally directed to a novel and unique connection mounting for eyewear lenses with particular application in rimless eyewear systems. The connection mounting of the present invention enables a rimless connection to an eyewear lens using a single round hole. The present invention enables the convenient and quick assembly of rimless eyewear without the need for complex mounting hardware and unnecessary holes.
The preferred embodiment of the connection mounting of the present invention includes a corresponding lens having a circular hardware receiving aperture with an inner wall that includes a connection member with a free end and a bushing integrally connected to and emanating from the connection member proximal to the free end thereof. The bushing includes an inner threaded bore and an outer surface and a free end. A number of cutting edges are integrally connected to and emanate from the outer surface of the bushing. A threaded fastener, having a threaded shank and a head, is routed through the circular hardware receiving aperture with the threaded shank in threaded communication with the inner threaded bore of the bushing with the number of cutting edges being embedded in the inner wall of the circular hardware receiving aperture of the corresponding lens. As the fastener is threaded into the threaded bore of the bushing, the bushing is drawn into the circular hardware receiving aperture to cause the cutting members to dig into the periphery of the receiving aperture and thereby prevent rotation of the bushing and the connection member connected thereto. The bushing may be made of either plastic or metal material.
For the installation of the connection mounting of the present invention, a single round hole is drilled at opposing ends of each of the two eyewear lenses for a total of four holes. One hole of each lens corresponds to a temple connection member while the other hole of each lens corresponds to a bridge connection member. For each connection point, a threaded fastener is routed through the round hole into threaded engagement with the threaded bore of the bushing. Further threaded installation of the threaded fastener draws the bushing, and its cutting edges, into engagement with the round drilled hole. Such engagement with the round drilled hole causes the cutting edges to dig into the lens thus preventing the bushing and the connection member connected thereto from rotating within the round drilled hole. In accordance with the present invention, a connection member is securely fixed to a corresponding lens using only a single round drilled hole which provides an easy to install, low profile connection mounting for rimless eyewear lenses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that requires only a single hole for each bridge or temple mounting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that requires the drilling of standard round holes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that is easy and quick to assemble and install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that is low in profile.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that is stable and free of wobbling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that maintains exact alignment of lens mounting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connection mounting for a rimless eyewear system that has a construction with as few component parts as possible.